Cold storage devices such as refrigerators and freezers play a mission-critical role in settings such as medical research labs and tissue banks, where an overnight malfunction can put many years of research and investment dollars to waste. In settings such as these, there is a clear need for automated remote health monitoring of these cold storage devices to provide stakeholders with an early warning indication if any abnormalities are detected.